Terra, apprentice
by Wrongful Vanity
Summary: In the story of Terra's betrayal, we only heard the Titan's side of the story. here it is from Terra's point of view, the reasoning behind her actions, the meaning behind her words, the man behind the curtain. um, kidding.
1. The Beginning

A very short first chapter, (hopefully) enough to make you want to read more. I actually have the entire story written, but would like to have at least a few people interested before I post any more of it. Well, enjoy the story, and leave a review if you want more.

Plot: In the story of Terra's betrayal of the Teen Titans, we only got to see thier side of the story. Here it is from Terra's point of view.

I knew their friendship was too good to be true. I finally found others like me, and they didn't accept me. There was that bitch, Raven, but the others were wonderful. Starfire was the sweetest thing, and BeastBoy was just wonderful in general. I don't mention Cyborg because I didn't know him very well, or Robin because he was always a little aloof, and far too busy for me, but overall, they were great. It was nice that for once people knew what I was and didn't hate me because of it. It was nice to have friends. But of course, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and in this case, it was a very swift, and, well, unecessary end.

We had just come home to the tower after succeeding in a difficult battle. We were celebrating when Robin presented me with a Teen Titan's badge and told me that I was now an honorary member! I was so happy you couldn't _believe_. But then, Robin had to go and ruin the moment by mentioning that I had poor control over my powers, I was sure BeastBoy had ratted me out. I dropped the badge and ran crying from the Tower (as you can tell, I was very mature at the time). I think BeastBoy tried to follow me, but I don't really remember, it's all kind of blurry in my head.

But what happened next, I remember perfectly, for it was the single most important moment of my life.

I had been meaning to run back to that cave I had lived in temporarily before meeting the Teen Titans. However, upon my arrival I was startled to find that I had a visitor.

Slade.

He told me that he had been watching me for some time now, and that I had the potential to be his apprentice. He knew that I no longer had any friends, and said that if I took his hand, I would have him. What could I do? He was a mysterious man that promised to help me control my powers and called me "dear". Did I know that this was the same Slade the Titans had warned me of? Of course I did, but when he extended his hand to me, I took it, my eyes never leaving his masked face

Years later I would wonder what would have happened if I had not taken his hand. If perhaps it would have prevented what ended up happening; the bad, and the good. If I had run back to the Teen Titans, would Slade just shrug his shoulders and find a new apprentice so we could all live happily ever after? Now I realize that even if I had refused his offer and run back to my friends, he would have taken me by force, and I, even with the help of the Titans would have been powerless to stop him. But I did take his hand, and I did promise to serve under him forever. I did, and I could never go back.

now, please review. please. constructive criticism is the best kind, so, please review. pleeease heh heh. sigh


	2. Training

thank you to everyone that reviewed! I used to wonder why authors cared so much about reviews, but now I know how wonderful they are! so if you read this please review. by the bye, I'm really sorry if you don't like where this is going, but um yeah, inspiration is wierd like that. also, the characters are the ages I think they are(I forgot to mention this last chapter) : Robin, 17, Cyborg, 18, Raven and Beast Boy, 16, Starfire, almost 16 Terra, 17, Slade 29 (ooold)

Slade was horrible to me. And wonderful. Never was there a slave driver who more passionately forced their slaves along. I worked on my powers twice as many hours a day than all my other activities combined. But despite my exhaustion, I took comfort in knowing that Slade was pleased with my progress. Better yet, he was pleased with me. The times when he wasn't driving me to exhaustion he treated me with the utmost respect. He talked to me over the meals I ate (he ate separately, I suppose to keep from taking off his mask). He told me that originally Robin was his apprentice, he was very stubbornly uncooperative, and that extreme measures were needed to keep him from misbehaving. He said he was glad that I was more cooperative, that my willingness to please would make me a very fine apprentice indeed. He said that together we would do great things in the world, someday, and I found myself looking foreword to that day. He told me the truth about good and evil: that there is no such thing, that there is only power, those who have it, and those who don't, and that he intended to be one of those with power. He told me that the only true evil comes from those who delude themselves enough to believe that they are indeed good, and that he did no such thing, he didn't pretend to be anything he was not, good or evil.

He was always with me. Whether it be talking to me over meals, overseeing my training, or helping my combat skills. I improved quickly in the combat department, probably because I had such and excellent teacher, even though I was always afraid of losing control of my powers (we lived underground, by the way, which could have been very dangerous, but Slade told me not to worry, that if I lost control over my powers, I would probably trigger a volcano and take the whole city with me). I was miserably happy with him, and never wanted to leave his side.

Soon he started sending me out on missions. Simple ones at first, like stealing little things, just for practice, then more difficult ones, like stealing highly guarded secrets from NASA. I always succeeded, and when I pleased him, he praised me, but when I failed him... well, I never failed him.

Once after a particularly difficult assignment (I had successfully procured some of the newest discoveries on the time space continuum, what he wanted with those, I had no idea, but I hadn't been caught, and it would be nearly a week before anyone noticed they were missing), he laughed unnaturally and held me by the shoulders an arms length away from him and told me I was wonderful. Then he did something strange, he stroked my cheek and ran his gloved fingers through my hair, then pulled me into a tight hug, one hand on my head, the other around my waist. I was too stunned to move, but even if I hadn't been, I wouldn't have moved away. When he let me go, he stood still for a moment, looking at me, then turned away and said quietly that it had been a long day for both of us, and that I must go rest. I bowed and quickly obliged, wondering what was going on.

I loved him and hated him all in one stream of thought. I wanted to make him angry, but with the same breath, longed to be accepted by him. There had been times where I wanted nothing more than to leave, and times when I felt I would never want to leave him. I fell asleep confused, and had strange dreams in which Slade couldn't seem to decide whether he wanted to punish me, or hold me as he had done the night before. I could tell that his actions were not fatherly, but rather, something far different.

The next morning I awoke early as usual, and as usual, the food was ready and Slade was sitting across the way. The meal was a strange one. Rather than talking to me like he usually did, Slade simply watched me eat with a strange fascination, as though he had never seen another human eat before. Finally, when I was done, he spoke.

"Come here, Terra," he said. I did as he said, and walked until I stood right next to his chair. He too stood up, and stood very close to me. "I think you are ready, my dear," he put a finger beneath my chin and tilted my face towards his, "I think you are ready to destroy your old 'friends,' the Teen Titans

I didn't even flinch.

constructive criticism please!


	3. Deception and Dreams

Um, next chapter. yay! coughpleasereviewcough

It was to be an inside operation. I was to gain admittance to the Titans again, and gain their trust, all the while feeding their secrets to Slade. Slade trusted me to figure out the particulars about the mission, how I would deal with each and every individual, what my relationships would belike with every Titan. We even had a back up plan in case any of them were having a hard time trusting me, a plan which we eventually did put to use. There were times when I actually felt bad for them. It was like I wsa a spider, and they, the helpless gnats caught in my web. Cruel, I know, but that's how I felt. But whenever I started to feel bad for them, I thought of Slade, what he would do, what he would want me to do.

It was surprisingly easy to gain the trust of my oblivious prey. Only Raven (who I hated) was rightfully suspicious. It was for her that the backup plan had to be put into use. Slade made these ridiculous worms burrow around Titan's Tower, above, and underground, so that the entire island would sink into the ground. It was the sort of thing that only my powers could combat and it successfully won me Raven's trust (although I was surprised no one wondered why on earth Slade would bother to do something as ridiculous as sink their island). But I felt that by winning her trust, I was home free.

I had to watch my self and never mention Slade. There were times when I would repeat things that Slade had said to me, and someone would ask where I had heard that, but other than that I was fine. Days of battle and playacting were one thing, but nights were a completely different story. Slade plagued my dreams. Dreams of the past, dreams of what could be, one dream in particular stays vividly in memory.

I seemed to wake up in my room in the tower. I stood up and stumbled out the door only to find myself back home in Slade's headquarters, inches from Slade himself.

"Terra" he said, "you are doing very well." As usual, his words were all well measured and beautifully calm. He took my face in his two hands, "I want you to know I am very pleased with you. You will be rewarded." I knew it was a dream so I tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach and decided to ask him something I had always wanted to know

"Slade..." I mumbled, "What do you look like under that mask?" I drowsily stroked said item and smiled absentmindedly.

"Ah," he said, with the hint of a smile in his voice, "only for you, my dear" he took one of his hands from my face and placed it on top of mine to help me remove his mask. I held the mask in my hand as he pulled my face towards his, and

I woke up.

There are two strange things about this dream. The first being that I had no recollection of what his face looked. The second being, when I awoke, I found under my pillow, Slade's mask.

That morning I was confused and disjointed (especially after finding the mask under my pillow). I had no idea where I was. I was sure I was back home with Slade, and when I made my way to breakfast, was startled to see the Teen Titans, of all people, sitting at the breakfast table. I very nearly went into a fighting stance when Beast Boy approached me, but didn't when I saw the concerned expression on his face.

"Dude, Terra, are you alright?" I quickly regained my composure. I smiled big, and said I was fine, then walked past a blushing BeastBoy and ruffled his hair on the way to the waiting breakfast table.

constructive criticism please!


	4. BeastBoy

Another really short chapter, sorry, mine always are. but before you read this, I have a question: why _does_ Slade wear his mask all the time in the cartoon? He doesn't wear it all the time in the comic, so chances are, he's not horribly deformed. I have my theory, but I'm curious to know what other people think. (bye the by, Infamous one: haha! that is exactly what's happening!) ok now, story time! 

* * *

I could tell that Beast Boy was falling harder for me every day. I felt bad but didn't discourage him. To tell the truth, I actually kind of liked him back. I must have been lonely. very. lonely. that _must_ have been why I did what I did. 

It happened on what was supposed to be my last night before the betrayal. BeastBoy had walked me to my room and made a bit of a fool of himself. As soon as I closed the door I sighed and figured out what I had to do in order to save the boy's pride from oblivion. I opened my window and summoned the energy to hover a large rock to where I could step onto it, and floated to BeastBoy's window. He was there staring dejectedly into the mirror when he looked up and saw me. I said something cheesy about wanting to spend time with him, and swept him away.

The two of us went to a carnival, it was nice to be there without the crowds, and... well, BeastBoy was actually good company. I still don't know if I went with him because I felt bad for him, or because I actually liked him. I'd be having a blast with him on some ride or another, but then I would think of Slade, and just get confused.

The last ride we went on was the Ferris wheel. We fell to talking, and it seemed like beast boy had fallen for me harder than ever before. Every guilty thought and emotion I had felt the entire time I was with the Titans was compressed into the most painful guilt imaginable. If I had felt that way before, I would have begged them to help me break away from Slade rather than continue to deceive them. But I hadn't felt that way and had very little problem turning my back on them. But now, of all times, I felt guilty. BeastBoy was the only one of my prey that I might feel some remorse at killing, and now he was the only one that made me feel this horrible guilt.

I asked BeastBoy if he would still like me if I had done terrible things. He said he would always like me, or something to that effect. The poor thing had no idea that I meant something as horrible as feeding his team's secrets to Slade who would use them to eventually kill them all. I made up my mind; I was going to tell him. I was going to blow everything I had worked for these past few months, on one ridiculous spur of the moment. I would have too, if it were not that right at that moment BeastBoy leaned in to kiss me. A flood of images bombarded my mind: Slade laughing unnaturally after I succeeded in a mission, BeastBoy telling a funny story, the targets I hit in training, Slade sitting across the table from me, the Titans sitting across the table from me, more targets, and finally Slade pulling my face towards his, I leaned in, and there, to my surprise, was BeastBoy. I had half expected to see Slade. It was too late now, our lips had made contact, but only fleetingly, for it was at that precise moment that Slade decided to attack.

* * *

I know that's not really what happens, but it makes for a much more interesting chapter ending. please review! 


	5. The new Plan

new chapter! to Kokuru: it's actually implyed in the comic that they have a relationship?! no way! I knew it! why else would she betray her friends? as for Hotcakes.... um, I'm glad your so... turned on by Slade. I guess that means I'm doing my job. but then, you always were a sucker for the guys in masks. well, just for you, more Slade in this chapter. actually, no, it's not for you, it's just how the story worked out. enjoy! review!

* * *

Slade paced the room his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes refusing to meet mine. I stood before him, apprentice before master, and he was in complete control. I could do or say nothing until he had spoken. When he finally did, he spoke so quietly so as to be almost inaudible. 

"_My_ Terra" he said, "what a clever girl you are, keeping one of them off balanced enough to trust you." We were back home, BeastBoy fought Slade and lost spectacularly, but not before spitting out a biting comment to me ("he's right Terra, you have no friends") any pity I once felt for the little bastard was now gone.

"I didn't encourage that at all Slade." I said, "He came strictly of his own accord." It was a lie, but I could think of nothing else to say. He finally stopped his pacing and slowly turned to look at me

"Don't be modest my dear," he said calmly, "if one of them is... infatuated with you, he trusts you, and his teammates are inclined to do the same. Just brilliant." His words were complimenting me; but there was anger in his voice, which I found strangely... gratifying.

"You don't approve of my tactics, do you?" My voice betrayed no hint of emotion. He turned away from me.

"That boy..." he said quietly, angrily. I had wondered why he had struck almost an entire day earlier than planned, but his words and the emotion behind them told me all that I needed to know. He quickly snapped out of his cold anger, and turned back to look at me, "Terra." He said, "Terra, I have something for you" he turned around and pulled something from a box.

It was a new suit that doubled as body armor. It was sleek, and silver, and

"Beautiful"

"I don't want you to wear it yet, but if you succeed tomorrow it's yours" I looked up at him, confused, tomorrow? Our original plan for tomorrow had been an intricately woven attack, that used the element of surprise, and where my betrayal was to be unmasked in the last shining moment, in which the Titans would not be alive long enough to feel betrayed. However with Slade's intervention tonight, that plan was officially impossible "The information you gave me about the Titans will prove invaluable tomorrow, my dear, for tomorrow, we attack" He already had a new plan o attack, and he told me what it would be.

That night dreamt that I was killing the Titans, in their own home, one by one, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, then BeastBoy. I felt absolutely no regret (not even when killing BeastBoy), and each death was surprisingly satisfying. I then walked into my old room in the Tower. I slowly put one foot in front of the other and looked around. That ridiculous mural that my "friends" had used their limited artistic skills to create seemed to dance before my eyes and when I touched it, it crumbled into dirt. I used my powers to make the dirt swirl in a circle. In the middle of the circle, a black hole opened up and began to suck all the dirt into it. It then sucked in all my old furniture, the walls and even the whole Titan's tower. Only I remained rooted to my spot, and watched the black hole with a morbid curiosity. I continued to watch as the rest of the city was sucked in until I heard someone calling my name. I turned around, and there was Slade. I ran towards him, not even having to struggle against the force of the black hole. The two of us walked away together as the rest of the world was sucked into the black hole. Then I woke up.

It again took me awhile to remember where I was, but upon remembering I was home, I relaxed a bit, only to remember Slade' s plan for the day with a mixture of dread and excitement. I dressed and made my way to breakfast, not remotely surprised to find Slade already there, however, rather than sitting in his usual seat, he was standing over mine. I walked over to the other side of the chair and looked straight at him. There was a strange silence neither awkward nor comfortable, just silence. When Slade finally spoke, he spoke as though he had been speaking all along

"I know you will not disappoint me Terra"

"I don't have the ability to do something like that"

"Good" he nodded and walked away. It was strange. Even Slade was never this formal. He seemed confused, a rare emotion for him, like he didn't know what more to say.

* * *

wierd chapter ending I know, but, more to come soon. maybe. review! 


	6. Punishment

new chapter! oh, and Hotcakes? I absolutely will not be swayed by your review! love you anyway!

* * *

The plan worked without a single flaw. The Titans were all hesitant to hurt me just as Slade had predicted. And once they were separated I was able to pick them off one by one, almost like in my dream. I felt no remorse, only pleasure at being on the winning side for once.

Slade was beside himself with joy, in fact, I don't think I had ever seen him this happy; it was like every success had been leading up to this day. He kept on saying that all this time all he had been missing was me, Terra.

The very next day Slade made a speech to a confused and fearful public, while I stood next to him second in command. I was now wearing my new suit with bandages wrapped around my arms and middle and legs. For once, I truly looked like Slade's apprentice, and for once, I truly looked like a person of power. Slade announced that all their means of communication had been cut off, so don't even try to contact the justice league, that any roads not being specifically used my him were blocked, so don't even try to escape, and finally that all the citizens of the city would be systematically "cleared out." When he said this, a wave of panic and fear swept the crowd. It was almost amusing, no, it was funny without their beloved Titans, these people were pathetic and helpless. They probably thought we would kill them, but there was no need for that. _That_ would be a waste of free labor after all.

It took nearly two weeks to clear out all the people but once they were, the streets were eerily quiet and the fog that rolled in naturally stayed there all day long as if in mourning for the downfall of such a beloved little city. I was happy, and all was as it should be. For the time being.

And then it all fell apart.

I was doing my daily patrols of the streets, hovering on a rock, the only human in sight. Slade was talking in my ear, telling me that this would be the first of many cities to fall to our powers. The defeat of the Titans had given him a fresh wave of confidence. And when Slade was happy, so was I. My job was somewhat boring, as I usually found nothing worth reporting, so I was somewhat relaxed... when I heard a sound. I looked sharply to the left, and something hit me at top speed from the right and knocked me from my rock. I looked around for the offender with dread rising in my chest, and tried not to panic as Slade shouted in my ear demanding to know what was going on. Damn this fog! I strained my eyes until I could have sworn I saw... but I knew it was impossible, they had to be dead. And then they spoke, and I knew I was wrong. The Teen Titans in full glory and full hatred emerged from the mist and stood before me ready for battle. As we fought, I was terrified, but nowhere near sorry. I fought as best I could, but they were too powerful, too angry, to let me win. There was even a point where I saw BeastBoy, and attempted to appeal to his emotions. It didn't work. Slade was very nearly in a panic. He kept on reminding me that my suit allowed him to help me in battle, as long as I would just _stand up_. But even with the help of Slade, the

Titans were just too angry to lose. I was terrified.

"Slade!" I cried, "I can't do this alone!"

"My dear" came his calm response "you are never alone" Right at that moment, Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmas emerged from the ground. The moment the emerged, the three monsters were incased into a huge, glowing energy orb...thing. It was impossible to see what was going on inside of it, but the Titans were enthralled nonetheless, offering me a chance to escape that I all too quickly took advantage of.

"Terra! Terra! What are you doing? Go back and fight!"

"I can't! I was getting clobbered!"

"Damn it Terra!" I heard a click in my ear and knew that Slade would no longer be communicating with me. I realized that it was too late to go back to the fight, but I also realized with dread that I had never before failed Slade, and had no idea what he would do to me.

Upon arriving home, I attempted to act somewhat normal. Slade had his back to me.

"I made it, I'm alive," I panted, then, without warning, Slade turned around and struck me hard on the face, I had been completely unprepared for such a sudden assault. And was knocked into a wall. I struggled to step away and stand on my own feet, "I had to run!" I said desperately, "I could have been killed!" Slade advanced menacingly towards me,

"That's nothing," he said calmly, "compared to what I'm prepared to do to you"

* * *

review!


	7. Power

I'm really sad, this is the second to last chapter, people! (and the longest) thanks to all reviewers: "Infamous one", thank you for reading this so loyally, "the Drewfis", thanks for reviewing and stuff, "hotcakes" um, you're really wierd, ya know that? I dunno what sort of sick pleasures you get out of fanfictions but... lol, just kidding, I love you! "jejunepitath" and "titans 545," here I am updating just for you! "Neko Mew Midorikawa " is this a Trra/Slade? hmm... read on! and last but not least, "Kayla" I'm really glad you like my story! your a great author, so coming from you that makes it twice as much of a compliment. so, here's another chapter!

* * *

I was so angry I couldn't stop crying. I had taken a severe beating, and I felt betrayed. What about all the times I had succeeded for him? It was as though none of that mattered to him anymore. But then I realized that none of it _did_ matter, with the Titans back. Slade was still looking down on me as I sat slumped on the cold, stone floor. I was ashamed that he could see me cry. But did nothing to stop the flow of tears.

"I think you have learned your lesson my - " he stopped himself from saying 'dear,' "Terra." He turned around and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I yelled through my tears. He turned to look back at me slowly,

"Away." He said simply, "goodbye, Terra." And he turned around and walked away. I watched his retreating figure until I could not longer see him, and a new wave of tears spilled forth. His leaving proved that he didn't need me anymore... after all that... he didn't want me anymore. It was unimagianably painful knowing that this person that I cared so much about didn't even want me in his sight anymore. It was right then, right there, sitting, crying on the cold ground, that I decided to make him angry somehow get back at him for the humiliation he had caused me. Make him pay for the tears I had cried. No sooner had I decided this, than the perfect opportunity to do so arose.

I heard footsteps and looked up. There, standing before me, was the last person I had ever expected to see in these surroundings: BeastBoy. It was too perfect, but he was there nonetheless, so I quickly devised a plan.

"Destroy me, please!" I said desperately, "That's what you came here for. Destroy me before I can do any more damage!" Beastboy's heart melted right in front of my eyes, just as I predicted. He had, indeed, come to destroy me, but had not expected such submission on my part. I could see in his eyes that my tear-streaked face made me seem all the more pathetic, and my words made it seem as though I felt bad for what I had done. BeastBoy took a step towards me,

"Terra, I..." his eyes were filling with tears. It was almost too easy. I smiled inwardly at the simplicity of the plan when a smooth calm voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You'll have to excuse my apprentice," now this I hadn't counted on, he had said he was leaving, "she's not feeling herself." My limbs acted without my consent and struck out at BeastBoy. dammit, This did not work in with my plan.

Slade continued to control my limbs and powers to fight BeastBoy. I didn't exactly mind fighting him, that 'He's right Terra, you have no friends' comment had stung me more painfully than I liked to admit. But even though I didn't mind hurting BeastBoy, hurting Slade was far more important to me at the moment. I struggled to break away from Slade's control, when suddenly, I didn't feel it anymore. BeastBoys foot was caught in some rubble and I had a sharp rock hovering just over his head. The Titans were telling me not to do it (I hadn't noticed when they came in), but didn't come to BeastBoy's rescue, Slade was telling me to do it, but didn't try to control me anymore. Slade was trying to see if I was soft for the boy, and the Titans were trying to see if I was still their friend. They were all testing me. This was far too perfect an opportunity to pass up. I

"BeastBoy," I said, "I'm sorry for all the things I did!" ha! Lies, but oh, the satisfaction. I knew the words would catch Slade off gaurd and make him somewhat angry. I turned the rock towards Slade and charged it straight into his chest. His armor shattered the rock, but he was thrown backwards into a wall and I knew he had not expected that. He stood up again, and any surprise he felt at being thrown into the wall was instantly evaporated as he charged towards me to attack. A battle ensued. Difficult, yet Slade never tried to control me again. He was still testing me, still trying to see what I would do. He had trained me well, and what I did was kick his ass. Like the Titans had been earlier that night, I was too angry to lose. I had never been so angry before, and rightfully so, after all, it's hard to find out that someone you love is willing to disown you simply for failing to destroy a group of teenaged superheroes.

After minutes of battle, I ran panting towards the chasm I had just thrown my master into. I wiped my sweating brow and peered aprehensively over the edge. The fight had been hard, but I knew better than to assume I had finished him off. I was right, as soon as I noted uneasily that I couldn't see anything, Slade's foot came pummeling towards my face. I flew backwards, the momentum of the fall causing my feet to continue flying long after my neck made painful contact with the floor. Slade walked peacefully towards me and picked me up by the neck of my suit. He was winning, but I couldn't allow that! He would not beat me, not again. The rage in my system transferred its energy to my powers; I looked up at Slade, my eyes glowing yellow with the power I was building up. Every moment that passed built up more and more power, more and more energy. He was either oblivious to enormous amount of power I now had, or again wanted to see what I would do, because he continued to hold me up by the collar of my suit. Either way it was a mistake. I looked at Slade and smiled, and the core of the cave exploded. Slade went flying as I, the eye of the storm remained rooted to my spot. It was like my dream, all chaos, all around except for me. The only difference was that Slade was not with me in this version of events. I felt a slight twinge of sadness, but I had very little room in my system for emotion, I was so filled to the brim with an intense powr I could barely control.

Finally my powers stopped. Whether it was me that stopped them, or the lack of motivation, I do not know. The dust settled and Slade was nowhere to be seen. I stood on a lone pillar of untouched rock. All was still silence, safe. The Titans looked at each other, then at me, faintly laughing nervous relief (although I could tell Robin was pissed that it wasn't him to defeat Slade). Unfortunately, right when they were about to breathe a sigh of relief, the cave began to rumble violently. Spurts of flame began to explode out of the ground. A volcano. Slade had been right when he said I would take this city with me if I ever lost control of my –

"Terra's powers! They triggered a volcano!"

"It's big enough to take the entire city with it!"

"And it's too big to stop." they all looked terrified. Nice detective work kids I thought dully. All 5 Titans started to run towards the exit of the cave, but BeastBoy turned around dramatically and looked at me. Oh please.

"Terra, you can't stay," he said desperately. The mellowdrama of the whole situation was almost too much.

"I'm the only one who can stop the volcano" I said. But I meant: I might as well go out with a bang, and if Slade's dead, I'm dead. It was true.

"But –"

"BeastBoy, you're the best friend I ever had" the truth was, I could think of nothing else to say to make him shut up and leave. There was no reason for the boy to die as well. I gave BeastBoy a hug and sent him to the mouth of the cave on a large hunk of rock. I then turned around and spread my arms apart, ready for the task ahead.

* * *

one chapter left!


	8. Epilogue

here's the epilogue, (it was too short to call a chapter, so, yeah) hope you like it. Hotcakes: "It isn't the classic 'What have I done, I'm so sorry for all I did, I was a horrible person and now I'll become a good guy!' It's sorta like: 'When I say I'm sorry, I'm lying, but I hate him more than I hate you, so I'm gonna fight him. Oh. Volcano. Look what my powers did. You guys might wanna leave.'" wow, I was laughing really hard, thank you for that. I love you bunches. Cheseme463; here it is! imfamous one: yes! yes! read on!

* * *

Being encased in stone for 6 months is not fun. I thought the volcano would kill me. I would have welcomed death; after all, I thought Slade was dead, and with Slade gone, I really had nowhere to go _except_ death. I almost died, actually. Several times in fact. I kept feeling myself floating, slipping onto either side of the thin line between life and death. The 6 months seemed to last forever, yet all too soon it seemed I opened my eyes to see a very familiar mask hovering inches from my face. I screamed and he put a gloved finger to my lips, but I refused to let that silence me.

"You!!!! You're alive!? Damn you, you bastard! How dare you treat me like that? I'll make you pay!" I made a lunge for him but for some reason, couldn't move. I looked around at my surroundings and quickly discovered that I was lying in a small room and was hooked up to a number of IVs, each pumping a different glowing liquid into my veins. This distraction silenced me enough to let him speak.

"Now Terra," Slade said calmly, "is that any way to speak to the person who just spent five and a half months trying to bring you back from the dead." His words calmed me, and (though I hated him for it), made me not hate him nearly as much as I did before. He turned and pulled something from the drawer in my bedside table, "these are for you" he handed me a bouquet of dried, red roses. I looked up at him confused, he drew himself up "that boy," he said, "gave these to you weekly, this is the first of all of them. He kept up the weekly ceremony long after I switched you with a statue. It was quite touching, actually. And... I thought you might like to have them. Now..." he paused, and looked at me, trying to think of what more to say, while restraining himself from what he wanted to say, "...get some rest." He turned and started to walk towards the door, leaving me gazing after him from my pillow. He had come back for me, not only that, but had spent five and a half months bringing me back, anyone else would have given up. He still needed me, he still... wanted me. Just like I still needed him. I adjusted my IVs so I could up in my bed,

"Slade." he turned around and looked at me, and I suddenly found myself at a loss for words, "I... um...thank you" I said, "you didn't have to..." he walked over to my bed and sat down, taking my face in his two hands.

"I want you to know I am very pleased to have you back." He said, and he sounded sincerely glad. I knew I had just woken up from a coma, so I tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach and decided to ask him something I had always wanted to know

"Slade..." I said, "What do you look like under that mask?" I reached up stroked said item and smiled.

"Ah," he said, with the hint of a smile in his voice, "only for you, my dear" he took one of his hands from my face and placed it on top of mine to help me remove his mask. I held the mask in my hand, and looked up at him. He was just a man. A handsome man, but a man nonetheless. He had an eye patch on his right eye, but other than that, he was just a man. I realized that he wore his mask to make people forget that, to make them fear him and forget that he was no different from them. But he didn't have to wear the mask for me, because I knew all along. I looked at him and smiled again as he pulled my face towards his.

Fin.

* * *

well, that's the end. thank you to everyone who reviewed, and sob I'm so.. sad it's over! sniff well, I will have a sequel, (I've already started writing it) but (sadly) it's not from Terra's point of view. it'll be called "Raven, Teen Titan" betcha you can tell who's p.o.v. it's from. well, I love you all, and, sniff I already miss this story.


End file.
